


Assertion

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Discovering the inner workings to their bonds lead to interesting nights.Montana finally tells Mox about some of her dreams and is well rewarded for her trust in him. Mox realizes that up till Montana he never really knew what love was.In the end though Mox realizes that not all his friends are playing by the same rules, but that's ok cause in the end he gets what he wants.





	Assertion

**Author's Note:**

> Mox's mouth is always rated. Sexual content is mentioned and so a major character pops in only to pop out permanently!

**Assertion**

_a confident and forceful statement of fact_

It had been five days since the soul blessing and Jon knew without a doubt that his life had been forever changed. Not only was his soul freer and lighter but so was his magic. The harshness that had been the core of his magic now had a slight bubble of innocence and pure love. His soul on the other hand had never felt this way, not as a child, teenager, nor a young adult. Not even when he had met Renee and fell in love for the first time, nothing could compare to the simplicity that now calmed him.

Over the last five days Montana’s magic had rooted within his body as well as his magic. If he opened his magic blindly anyone that could see or feel magic would be able to tell that there was a twinness to his own now. That just under the current of his raw and powerful magical force laid a sweet, innocent, and oh so loving energy. An energy that no longer rippled just under his skin but deep in his blood stream. In the last five days he and Montana had played with bond that linked them.

Seth had coined what was happening as ‘ghost touching’ – when Roman heard him say it his older brother just bared it down more to ‘ghosting!’ Montana had blushed so deep as Seth and Roman argued back and forth on it while Jon himself simply leaned back in his chair and watched her. Watching her was developing into a favorite pass time for him, the beautiful of her always took his breath away.

It was Montana that had reached out to him with the ‘ghosting’ after a nightmare one night after the blessing. He hadn’t been able to get her to talk about her dreams yet but by the tired look in her eyes it wouldn’t be much longer before she caved and gave him what he wanted.

He had, after that night, experiment with the ‘ghosting’ to see if the connection would stay or if it would disappear? While in the time since the blessing the strength had seemed to lessen but it was in fact still present. Now days later he and Montana through out the day would reach out and ‘feel’ for one another.

Last night (her time) however was the first time he had actually attempted to put any real desire longing into the touches. She once again woken from a nightmare and had reached out to him; it was late morning by his time, and he was alone in his office. He instantly felt the panic and confusion in Montana’s magic, felt the slight upbeat in the echo of her heart that laid next to his.

Closing his eyes, he had simply relaxed himself in the chair and projected what it would have been like to be beside her in bed, to be able to run a hand over bare shoulder and run it down to her hip. The thought of laying next to her bed, perhaps naked and well satisfied from a bout of love making stroked his body hard. The pleasure created from picturing her sleepy, cozy, and pleasured awoken his own need so when she reached out to him after the nightmare he was more than willing to smooth her.

It started out innocently enough, a mere kiss to lips- tongue sweeping over her small pouty mouth making him smile as he gingerly made his way down to her collarbone. Kisses, licks, followed by small gently scrapes of his teeth had her heart beating wildly and her magic bubbling up fast against him. Then oh so shyly did he feel her magic slip around to caress his neck then down his back, fingertips ghosting in a teasing manner that drove his body harder.

He had found himself readjusting himself in his cargo pants a number of times while letting her explorer, the need to take control and burn him as she was burning him with a growing breathing living emotion within him now. Instead he simply pictured himself cupping her breasts in his hands and gently rolling them with a slight squeeze. The ripple of pleasure was immediate.

Her magic in that instant became so warm and heavy that Jon knew without physically knowing her body that had he been present and been ready to claim her that it wouldn’t take much more than the touch of his magic in preparation. The hotness of the ghosting touches lead them to a sweet surrender that was fulfilling yet empty at the same time.

Now here late again was Montana’s attempt to reach out and calm herself via their bond. Not bothering to put his field jacket back on Jon simply made his way to the communications hooch and started the private sequences code that would connect him to his heart beat!

* * *

It was after midnight and Liana had had another dream of the Sacerdotisa and her Father. It had been a chilling one that reminded her that only did the Sacerdotisa know and teach her cruelty but so did her Father.

Well the Father she had had before Missy had came into their lives. Liana knew she had been super young when the first wave of Americano’s came to Jardin del Eden, came and as a result had tore her life apart. Things were never as simple again after the Americano’s took over parts of her beloved playground. Her Father was never the same.

In the dream tonight it was her Father that headed her lessons, he taught her when and how to question her ‘Profeta’ when she became of age to chose one. For a Sacerdotisa must share in the power if she binds herself to a man. There are things/ways in life a woman shouldn’t question a man nor by the same token a man may never question his chosen one.

She could remember that since Missy came into her Father’s life that lesson no longer seem as important. She could remember Missy questioning her Father aimlessly about hundreds of different things and her Father letting her do so.

But tonight, this dream was before Missy, before her Father changed and at a young age Liana had paid the price for asking the wrong question at the wrong time to the wrong man. All these years later she still wore the scare from her punishment of that lesson on her back. So, in waking, still feeling the sting of the straw whip at her back she lashed out and grabbed onto the first thing she ‘felt’!

It was a solid five minutes before the skype app rang on her tablet. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she took a deep breath and answered. “morning Mox!” Her voice, even to her sounded dried and horse, her body trembled as the last parts of the dream vanished and she focused on the man that she loved more than life itself. He sat still in the chair, his army green tee tight on his chest and her body wanted to react in another way that was new to her.

“Hey babe, we got to quit meeting like this!” there is a tease in his tone that makes her shiver and she sees that he knows it by dark emotion that darkens his eyes. “Stop trying to distract me babe!” Blushing she reaches out to push some of her sweat soaked hair away from her face. Licking her dry lips, she watches in fascination as he watches the movement of her tongue and moans a little when tucks it back into her mouth.

She knows what he wants, knows that he has been letting her get away without mentioning her dreams to him, but the dream tonight gave her the reminder that sometimes a woman must pick her battles to win the war. Gently she asks, “what do you dream of Mox?” There is a flicker of something deep and dark in his eyes and she wonders if maybe she over stepped?

His voice when he answers is grainy and tough, “depends on the night baby! If its hot and I cant sleep I usually dream of my time in the tunnels…. That used be a lot! But since a certain red head came barreling into my life I have had a lot more pleasant nights!” She knows her face is flush and by the way he is looking at her it must be showing just how much his words have affected her, but she asks anyways, “good dreams baby?”

The endearment slips out for the first time and it seems to charge the air between them even more, “the best babe!” his words are totally whispered, and his eyes are so dark, “I dream of spending a lazily snow day of doing nothing but making love to you all day! It hurts baby when I wake up and your not beside me… hurts in places I didn’t know could feel pain anymore!” Her breath catches in her throat and her eyes water, the mere amount of love in his words- on his face ignites her soul.

She lets her magic reach out and moans when it connects with his, “tell me baby what haunts your dreams!” she also hears his other question- _tell me how I can protect you!_

With his magic curling up in the pit of stomach she stretches out in bed and settles in to tell him, “Its mostly dreams about my Father. Mox I don’t think my Father was a soldier at all, I don’t know how to explain it, but I think most of what I am remembering is from my time in the Forgotten City!” At her words Mox leaned forward and rest himself on his crossed forearms. His eyes sharp and focused on her completely.

Wetting her lips again she goes on, “there is a Sacerdotisa that is teaching me- something tells me you know the practices and laws, right?” His eyes darken but he merely nods, and she wants to cry cause to her it feels like he is pulling away, “I am not letting go babe!” His voice is hard but loving so she tries, “its important I learn my lessons- cause even as young as I am I know there something is to be expected of me. That my Father is watching me with open interest- almost to see if I am going to be ‘worth’ his time! Then Missy comes along and my Father changes- I think my Father is bound to the Sacerdotisa but I think he falls in **love** with Missy! Cause he changes- I become his _princess_ and the Sacerdotisa and he always fights over me and/or my lessons after that!”

Taking a deep breath, she is about to go on but Mox is there, magic caressing her, “easy baby it doesn’t all have to come tonight!” Its wonderful how he gets her, how he understands that even giving this little bit of her memory is a daunting task for her. Swallowing hard for a second she decides to ask, “tell me something about your dreams Mox!” She doesn’t know why she has asked this but by the look that crosses his handsome face he does. “Where to start babe?” leaning back in his chair, she watches as he unfolds himself to get more comfortable in the chair and suddenly it hits her.

The realization is that she is a young girl and this man, the man she has gave her heart to- and in time she will give her body to, is more experienced in all things pertaining to the body than her- terrifies her. She is scared more than anything that she will disappoint him in some way since at eighteen she has barely experienced her first true kiss.

Suddenly Mox is talking, voice so low and husky, “why are you scared Liana?” If she hadn’t been looking at him and seen the look in his eyes she wondered if she would knew what he was asking? Instead, holding eye contact she answers, “cause Mox what if I disappoint you- I mean…” here her words stutter but she push’s through, “I mean until Joey I hadn’t even kissed a boy before and now…..” closing her eyes she curls up a little, “now I want more than to kiss you!”

His response was instant, his magic splashed deep within her stomach and spreads all over her body. When he speaks, Liana opens her eyes cause she didn’t recognized the tone in his voice, never had heard such desire filled tones before! “Baby you cant do or say anything to disappoint me. The fact you trust me so completely to be the first to love you as a man should love a woman simply unmans me! The burning you cause deep down in my soul is something I have never experienced before! What I feel for you Liana makes me doubt that I ever truly knew what love was before you. You make me doubt that I have ever truly made love to a woman before.”

His words combined with his magic made her body warm and taunted, the powerful urge to touch him and to know every part of him made her braver than she had ever been before.

Letting her magic slide across his body in an attempt to learn him drove her to a sweet madness that she had never knew existed before him. The way his eyes half closed, and his hand raked through his hair made her follow his movements. She loved the way he responded to her innocent touches. The pleasure and control it gave her was pure bliss.

Just as quickly as he let her explorer he took control, suddenly there was a hard yet loving touch at the nape of her neck, but it didn’t last long. Before she could lean into it his magic was gliding over her collarbone to gently cup her breasts and make her moan. The sensations of having some part of him touching her excited her. “Your going to ruin me babe if you always give me everything I want!” his voice was so different than she had ever heard it before, blinking in effort to focus on his handsome face she muttered, “and what happens if I fight you baby?” Her own voice sounded husky and deep.

His eyes darken and he leaned forward quickly- crossing his forearms again and licked his lips. “Try it… my sweet innocent girl, you might like what it gets you!” She knew his tone was laced with desire, but it also held a teasing to it as well, so she gathered up all her magic and gently push’s his magic away, leaving her breasts aching and wanting the return of his touch. His response was in an instant, his magic was back and harder and it was everywhere.

The pressure joined with the heat that now pooled in-between her legs had her crying out in surprise and shock. Mox’s voice was like sandpaper, “look at me baby, let me see your eyes when you fall!” Her mind was so jumbled she had no clue on what he meant but she found herself fighting to open her eyes to look at him, when their eyes connected the pressure built up in-between her legs spiked and began to rub against her most private parts. “Mox…. Please….” Her voice begged off as his magic simply filled her- combined with the hardness of his magic at her legs it didn’t take long for her body to succumb to the emotions nor the magic between them.

* * *

Watching with hooded eyes Jon knew Montana had peaked the moment her magic had clawed at him but to see her face as it happened broke a damn in him. He knew in that instant that what he had shared with Renee in the past was a kin to a boy having a school grade crush on a girl. That emotion seemed childish in comparison to what Montana brought forth.

Grinding his teeth, he took in every line of her face, every scrunched-up emotion that graced her beautiful face.

Reaching down he readjusted himself and wanted to moan at the contact. The pulsing need for his own release had him at the edge. Watching as her tongue slip out to wet her lips again he never wanted this to end. The ecstasy that glazed her eyes only heightened his own, with a choking raw voice he whispered. “such a good girl baby, came so good for me!” Her response was a meowing sigh then she blinked and reached up to push some lose hair out of her of eyes. Her eyes focused on him a second later, the blush she sported was such a turn on that it made him want to reach down and find his release, but he didn’t dare. Not yet at least- enough shocking her for one night he supposed.

Smirking as she softly reached out and oh so gently caressed his heated skin. Her touch started at his neck and shyly moved downwards to his chest. Growling softly, “what ya doing baby!” she blushed and blinked at him and asked timidly, “show me Mox… teach me … please baby!” The cord of her voice told him that even though she had found her release her need was still plateauing.

Letting the moan work itself free from his throat he caressed her magic to where he needed it, to where his body needed her the most. She learned fast as he let his magic show her how he needed her, the feel was innocent, but she gained more confident with each caress- with each stoke.

Clinking his teeth together hard Jon swallowed as she teased him till he couldn’t stand it a moment longer. Bringing his hand over his cargo pant he simply forced a hard rough stoke. He knew she had seen his movement- had in fact followed it with her eyes, “you’re a fucking little tease baby! When I get my hands on you, your pa…” he felt his throat tightened and his body still. The blood rushing in ears drowned out every sound but his eyes were locked onto hers and he knew she had found another round of pleasure only this time with him.

Moments passed for them both and Jon was aware that Montana was sleepy closing her eyes. Softly, hating this part of their life cause he wanted nothing more than to be there with her- to hold her after finding such total rapture within their linked magic, he whispered, “go to sleep baby- your sleep better now!”

Her answer was a content sigh and a mumbled out, “Love you babe!”

He wore a smile for days afterwards.

* * *

It was two days after his ‘make out’ session with Montana did Roman coming busting into his office, unannounced and uninvited. Glancing up from some daily reports Jon watched as his brother narrowed his eyes at Orange and fought back the urge to roll his eyes upward. Whatever it was between Roman and Orange wasn’t solving itself and Jon didn’t have a clue on how to help. But it seemed Roman didn’t want to wait to pick a fight this time around.

“Tell me Staff Sergeant Cassidy is there a reason you forgot to bring a certain tracking report to our LT attention?” The command in Roman’s voice told Jon that this might not be part of their pettiness over who got more of his attention. Clearing his voice to the point where he had Romans attention he asked, “Is there a problem CW Reigns?” He kept his voice tight and controlled. Roman however snapped back to him, “Corporal Wilson just thought it was funny that we had him and his team on the look out for Corbin and when they finally spot him and told your Staff Sergeant nothing happened for three God damn days!”

The rage that bubbled up was tight and a controlled power, but it was still there, Orange however didn’t look concerned. “Care to explain Staff Sergeant!?” The easy that the other man still held only empowered his growing rage. “I have been…” but Jon didn’t care for the nonchalantness of his tone, his magic lashed out.

Jon knew the moment it happened, he didn’t need to see or smell the blood that pooled from Orange Cassidy’s nose to know it was broke. He was aware of Roman jerking back and casting him a look, but his focus was completely on his Staff Sergeant.

The man in question had stilled his eyes glazed over and he waited a moment before trying again, “Profeta..” Snarling his rage, he let his magic silence the words he didn’t want to hear. “You were given a command by your CO Staff Sergeant, a command you neglected! Now I want to hear the reason why you did so!”

In answer Roman came over to lay a hand on his shoulder and whispered, “Uce you’ll have to let go of his throat so he can answer!” In all his anger he forgot to shield Montana from his rage and as Roman spoke her magic came bubbling in and attempted to smooth him.

Orange Cassidy made some coughing sounds when Jon let go of him and snapped at Roman, “fuck it! I don’t care his reasoning as to why! Note it in his jacket and make a notation that its best that his shore leave gets bumped up!” Breathing in Montana, Jon brought up the sweet memory of her face that night that they shared their first release together.

His rage cooled and so he asked Roman, “where is he?”

* * *

It was mid-day when Jon found Baron Corbin sitting and enjoying a meal in a local but favorite cena frequented by locals. He sat there, chatting with another soldier Jon wasn’t acquainted with. He made a mental note to get his name so either Wilson or Seth could run him.

It took a brief moment for the tall lanky off duty soldier that was Baron Corbin to notice him. Their eyes met and Jon could tell that Corbin held a small fragment amount of magic, there was also a leather cord around his neck. The amulet, whatever it may be, was hidden under his woven shirt.

There was a questioning glance Corbin tossed his way, and Jon knew he was taking him in. Taking stock of the man before him as well Jon could honestly say he wasn’t impressed. He watched behind his sunglasses and Corbin gave his companion a baffled look. When no help was forthcoming Corbin started, “can I help you…” the disrespect was plain, but Jon paid it no mind. Instead he simply and comfortable made his way to Corbin’s table and sat down. “Lt. Moxley Sergeant Corbin, its finally nice to meet you! Enjoying your return visit home?”

In the second Jon more or less felt Roman come to stand at the steady behind him, felt Corbin stiffen at his comments. “I wasn’t informed I had to register with post command each time I turned home, having dual citizenship and all.” Roman shifted behind him and Jon held up a hand- stilling his brother but he continued on this track, “Not register Sergeant but knowing I had a native-born soldier within my City could have been helpful, not only to me but your other brothers and sisters!”

Watching with open interest, Jon watched different emotions flicker across Corbin’s face and yet it was anger settled across his whole body in the end. Biting out Corbin asked, “what can I do for you LT?” The anger was glaring off of both men across from him now and Jon knew he had to play his cards right. “I understand that you have recently lost your brother in an accident! My condolences Sergeant!”

The surprise in Corbin’s eyes couldn’t be hidden but the other man showed open surprise, “the fuck Baron- what happ…” his Scottish accent was cut off, so Jon answered the question. “seemed to have been an accident! Petty Officer Janela and his fiancé…” At the mention of a fiancé Corbin jumped in and snarled. “Liana is my fiancé not Joey’s!” The power he sunk into those words was not even measurable to Jon himself. And if the grunt from Roman was telling it meant nothing to the bigger man either.

Not letting Corbin’s words affect him he played on, “The daughter of Sergeant Gilbert, correct?” Letting the knowledge of him and Roman knowing that he was referring to Melissa Gilbert slip by unsaid but the smirk that graced Corbin’s lips and the light that popped up in his eyes told Jon that maybe there was more to this than the mystery of Melissa Gilbert…

Then as if a light switch turned on he heard Montana’s voice…

_Then Missy comes along and my Father changes_

The question that bubbles up is so plain to see he mental kicks himself, _Missy! Who refers to their mom by their given name?_ Stiffening as the thought rolls around in his head he was unprepared when Corbin smirked off, “yeah right Sergeant Gilbert! Did you …” here Jon let a very minuscule amount magic loose but the sheer power from it shut Corbin up in a heartbeat. “Corbin lets not beat around the brush and stop playing these childish games!” The look of defiance wavered a second so Jon simply sighed and stated in even calm voice, “I understand if you don’t want to answer to someone outside of you chain of command, but you will answer me one way or another nino!”

Letting his magic seep outward, infusing his skin and his soul- slipping off his field jacket and tee he absently thought back to Cassidy reminding him he needed his ink touch up, but he wouldn’t let that distract him today.

In the end, his ink glowed just as brightly as ever when his magic lite up under it. His eyes took on that electric blue glow that told everyone that they were dealing with pure magic instead of a man.

The Scottish man next to Corbin choked and snapped out to Corbin, “you didn’t tell me that there was a powerful Druid out in the open you leathcheann!” Even though the magic is running strong and true Jon could tell that other man hadn’t expected to encounter a magic user above ground.

“Your going to tell me the game your playing with Liana Gilbert and what she means to the Forgotten City!” Using his magic like a blade the first whipping cut was at Corbin’s throat- it wasn’t deep nor long, a simple attention getter! Roman muttered softly, “don’t kill him Uce- it would stain your jacket!” Laughing out right he let his magic talk, “wouldn’t have to kill him to get what I want! I was taught well in the school of pain! Profeta Jericho was proud just how well I took those lessons.” To make his point Corbin’s nose started to bleed and there was a loud crunch of breaking cartridge.

Applying his magic against Corbin collarbone Jon felt the bone break in two places, but he made sure the breaks were clean and in places where it would be painful and could not be repaired medically. “I can keep this up all day Corbin!” Breaking the 6th, 7th, and 8th right side ribs had Corbin sweating. Murmuring softly, “your Profeta taught you well- but I saw the flicker in your eyes Baron, you knew my Profeta’s name and that tells me you know of his teachings. What I am doing now is a mere tickle to the pain I can give you!”

Corbin laughed out at him and in a low voice he said, “Jericho had nothing on my Father, you wanna be hack of a Prophet!” Eyes narrowing, he let his magic travel downward and smiled happily at the felt of each break of Corbin’s toes then his fingers. He had to admit Corbin had good resistances but no matter who his Father had been Jon knew he was better. The mirroring ribs on Corbin’s left side broke in sequence, more sweat but the man didn’t move.

Smirking while he leaned in Jon focused all his magic on the other mans right leg, applying hard pressure and shattering the upper part of the femur finally had the other man gasping out in pain, but Jon wasn’t done proving his point. Forcing his magic deep into Corbin’s bones he simply let his magic vibrate in discord and let it shake all of the now broken bones within Corbin’s body.

The was a light stream of blood that ran out and down his broken nose and his closed eyes. “fuck you, you piece of trash!” He hummed in pleasure and added more heat to his magic, adding the fire to burn the other mans blood- feeling the burning bubbling blood made him sighing in contentment. The missed pleasure of having someone sway in pain that he could cause almost was a taste of heaven.

“LT…” Roman voice was tight and light, curling his lip in disgust he refused to let go just yet. He let his magic reach out and grab the beat of Corbin’s heart and squeezed. “Uce…” Tightening his hold he held the other mans eye contact and watched as blood tears ran down his face. Suddenly the Scottish man barked out, “the girl is important to some man-made God or something!” Snapping his eyes to the other man Jon barked out, “you speaking of Bray Wyatt?” His hold on Corbin lightened and his shock stilled him, but Corbin was rebounding quickly, “shut the fuck up Drew!” His voice was horse and he was wiping away the blood tears, but Jon was snapping, “answer me damn it!”

Drew figured out that he liked his chances with Jon and kept talking, “there is some kind of ceremony that he can perform to get his magic back since….” Here suddenly and before anyone could comprehend on what was happening- the man Corbin had referred to as Drew slumped over….

Slumped over dead….

Blood was pooling out his nose, eyes, and ears!

Jon swore in very language he knew!

* * *

Liana moaned in delight as she added some ranch dressing to the freshly made chicken salad. Sitting down in the café she slipped off her hospital badge and picked up her fork. She had picked a backend booth and wanted to enjoy her lunch hour, getting ready to dig in she jumped when another body plopped into her booth.

The nameless Staff Sergeant meet her eyes in open curiosity. Hard blue eyes looked at her in a hard glint, and if she didn’t know better in demand after a moment he sighed and grounded out. “How did you commit to him given the distance? A fucking link shouldn’t have been possible!” Blinking at him in openness she wondered if he really expected her to answer?

Instead she focus her magic in on him, watched him stiffen- his eyes narrowed at her probe. “Stop it- you can’t push into me! If Omega couldn’t push me you ….” She wasn’t listening him instead she closed her eyes and dug deeper. Memories flittered lightly to the surface, keeping her magic light she caressed his memories. She was careful not to touch anything more intimate… she would never touch anyone other than Mox in such a way.

_Juice_

A nickname, smiling she opened her eyes and spoke softly, “Juice I am no threat nor is my link to Mox a threat.” The name made him jerk back and his eyes widened. “How? Up to this point you have always shown signs of your Mothers magic… not your Fathers! How the fuck did you get in?” There was almost a desperation in his voice. There was true fear on his handsome face that caused her to pause.

“You mean my Mom had magic?” She tried to get as much information as possible. “Had? Your Mother is still very powerful!” His words confused her, so she asked, “still? My mom is gone Juice!”

Juice blinked at her and worry crept back into his face, “Princess your Mother is still very much alive! Melissa Gilbert is dead- but she bore no blood to you!”

Stomach dropping Liana felt the tears fall and the sobs rocked her body. It was a moment before she felt Juice move from across her and then suddenly she felt him beside her, arm slinging around her as he asked, “Melissa never told you the truth did she?”

Eyes filled with tears she glanced over the odd man trying to give her comfort right after tearing what was left of her world a part. Blinking away her tears, she could only sob harder at the pity look in his eyes.

Reaching out to him she asked brokenly, “Who are you Juice?”

He smiled sadly and shook his head but whispered, “I am no one important Liana- but I owe you my life and I intend to repay that debt!”

With that she simply cried on his shoulder as his minuscule of magic attempted to smooth away her tears.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next Time:** Mox looks for answers on **WHO** killed the unknown man named Drew, Roman finds a woman wanting to work her magic on him! Seth gets medically cleared to do a mission in Draven Creek. Liana finds a new friend in Juice as she remembers something important.

Oh, and there is a fox that is hunting something **OR** someone…

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Mox finally gets to talk to Corbin and to show his more nasty side. Remember his magic was awoke by violence and works best in that skillset. 
> 
> But he is learning.... learning that not all magic has to be painful! <3


End file.
